


(won't be) home for christmas.

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, rarepair galoreeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: Evie has to spend Christmas in the hospital. CJ makes it better.or, day 5 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Evie/Calista Jane "CJ" Hook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	(won't be) home for christmas.

A pair of beat-up white converses leads the sunshine blonde girl to the hospital room she’d been appointed to, both of her hands holding on to the straps of her denim backpack, as if to keep herself busy as she tried to control the anxious disposition she currently found herself in. 

When she gets to the wooden door that tells her this is room 209, she stops and takes a deep breath before she knocks, trying to control her breathing. 

The door opens, and from behind it a smiling Quinn Grimhilde greets her, “Hi, Calista. How are you, dear?”

CJ smiles. Quinn Grimhilde, her girlfriend’s mom, rarely ever called her by her nickname. She’s always said she thinks the blonde’s name is far too pretty to not be used; CJ doesn’t know if she agrees, but she appreciates the sentiment either way. 

“Hi, Mrs. G. I’m alright, how about ye?” CJ greets back as she steps in, and she moves towards the bed where her girlfriend is resting on, her face bare of any trace of makeup and her wavy hair spread out across the white pillow. 

“Tired,” Quinn responds, a small smile on her face, “Evie’s been quite the challenge today. I think it’s because she knows now she might not be home for Christmas. Maybe seeing you when she wakes up will cheer her up.”

CJ pouted, her heart genuinely breaking at that, and her girlfriend’s mother gives her a small smile. “That’s why I’m here, actually,” CJ tells her, “I skipped rehearsals today after the message ye sent and ran to the shops and got all these wee decorations for her room,” CJ removes the bag from her shoulders and sets it down on the small couch meant for visitors, “Is it okay if I put some of it up?”

Quinn smiles like she thinks CJ is absolutely adorable and her daughter is lucky, and nods, “Yeah, of course. That’s really thoughtful of you.”

The blonde girl blushes and smiles back at the older woman. For the longest time, she’d been afraid of the woman who had presented the world with the girl CJ loves the most -- Quinn Grimhilde, like Evie, holds immense and intimidating beauty. There’s an air to the woman that’s almost untouchable, and CJ had been convinced for maybe the first three months of dating Evie that her mother would never approve -- only to be surprised, four months in, as the woman welcomed her with open arms and big smiles every time she saw her. CJ understands now that all Quinn has in her interest is for Evie to be loved and treated with utmost respect and adoration, and the blonde is kind of really fucking happy that that’s the impression she’s successfully passed along to the girl’s mother. 

CJ unzips her bag and she’s about to start her little mission of brightening and jolly-ing the white and blue walls of the hospital room her girlfriend is going to spend the next week on, being nursed back to health after her appendicitis episode. 

“Calista, dear, I’ll just go ahead and get something to eat while you’re here, okay? If you need anything, just send me a text and I’ll be right back,” Quinn tells her as she grabs her jacket and her bag and CJ gives her a smile and a nod, not wanting to speak up from her place next to Evie’s bed and wake the girl up from her needed slumber.

CJ hangs a few string lights where she can, trying her hardest not to make too much noise or disturbance, then takes the small plastic christmas tree she’d bough and sets it on the bedside table next to Evie’s head, surrounding it with small fake present ornaments and a little santa figure. After that’s done, she removes the small stocking she’d gotten for her girlfriend and sets it on her bedside, leaving it empty for the moment as she knew that her curious girlfriend wouldn’t be able to stop herself and get a sneak peek of whatever small gift CJ left there for her. 

She smiles when she’s done, and she sits down on the bed, carefully not to interfere with the beeping machines around the brunette or the IV tubes connected to Evie’s small wrist. The blonde girl reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind the sleeping girl’s ear and smiles sadly, wishing her girlfriend wasn’t in this position right now. CJ hated it when the people she cared about were sick or hurt, and she definitely hated it in a special way when that someone was Evie. The brunette beauty’s light seemed to dim whenever she wasn’t feeling her best, and the blonde girl thought it to be a complete crime against the nature of things. 

And the fact that Evie was forced to stay in the hospital during her favorite Holiday only added to CJ’s unhappiness. All of their friends, her siblings included, were absolutely bummed that their favorite ballerina was in this situation, and they had all come up with things and activities to bring to the hospital to make Evie’s Christmas stay a little better. Tomorrow, Harry and her were set up to come over and bring the needed material to build a gingerbread house with the girl. Yesterday, Uma and Mal had brought art supplies and blank paper to make their own Holiday cards -- Evie had loved it, and CJ smiled at the little red card sitting on top of the bedside table with blue glitter and not much of anything else. 

She pulls out her phone from her pocket to pass some time while Evie rests, and she’s well deep into a Reddit thread about UFO sightings when she hears her girlfriend stir and she looks up to find light brown eyes staring at her.

“Hi, baby,” CJ greets softly, her pale hand coming up to rest softly on Evie’s cheek.

“Hi,” Evie practically whispers back, her eyes closing at the soft touch of her girlfriend’s hand on her face.

“How are ye feelin’?” 

“Tired,” Evie mumbles sleepily, “Sore. I miss my bed,” she pouts, her voice hoarse from sleep, and CJ can’t help but lean down and press a small kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“I’m sorry, love,” CJ tells her earnestly. Evie gives her a small smile and CJ decides that it’s time to show her what she’s done. The blonde nods towards the decoration with a half smile that becomes a full one when Evie follows her eyes and her lips spread out into a smile. 

“CJ, did you do this?”

“Sure did,” the blonde smiled, “I thought that if ye couldn’t join the festivities, they would join ye.” 

Evie watches the string lights for a few seconds with a smile before she turns her eyes back to look at CJ, “Thank you. I love you.”

CJ smiled back and leaned down again, pecking Evie’s lips once, twice, thrice, and then one more time for good measure. “I love ye tae, and I’d do anythin’ tae make ye smile.”

Just in time, Evie gives her a stunningly bright smile and pulls her down, not being too careful about the IVs connected to her wrists and CJ carefully maneuvers herself so she can cuddle her girlfriend. 

“They told me I could keep my appendix,” Evie commented quietly. 

“Yeah, Harry kept his.” 

“Ew, is it that thing on that jar in his room?” 

“Yup,” CJ pops the p, “He’s actually been plannin’ to ask ye for yers. I think he’s tryin’ tae start a collection.” 

“Absolutely not.” Evie says almost immediately, an affronted and disgusted tone to her voice that makes CJ laugh. “I don’t think I’m gonna keep it.”

CJ hums, “Ye could always keep it an’ try tae sell it,” she says, “pay off our trip to Paris.”

Evie’s silent for a moment.

“You think it’s worth anything?” 

“I mean, they did remove it ‘cos it was all fucked, so who knows, really, but ye could try.” CJ shrugs, her head resting on Evie’s collarbone. The brunette chuckles under her and makes her smile, and they’re in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Evie speaks up again.

“Nah, it’s too gross. I’ll just tell them to throw it out or something.”

“Dae they just throw organs out?” 

Another hum, and CJ smiles at the hand that’s going up and down softly on her back. 

“I don’t know, actually.” Evie responds finally, and both girls laugh softly together. Evie’s silent for another moment before she speaks up again, “You know, I got a scar now.”

CJ raises her eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Uh huh. Looks pretty badass too,” Evie smirks. 

CJ smirks, and then she laughs. She leans up and takes Evie’s full lips with her own for a moment before she suddenly breaks away with an audible exclamation and sits up, as if just remembering something. Evie watches her with confused and curious eyes, only to laugh in reaction to the blonde pulling out a small piece of mistletoe from her bag. 

“Couldn’t forget this one,” she says, sitting back down on the bed and raising her arm so the mistletoe hangs in between them. Evie looks up at her with adoring eyes and CJ smiles. “Merry Christmas, ye bonnie lass.” 

Evie grins, “Merry Christmas, mi amor.” 

CJ leans down once again and Evie meets her halfway. Evie breaks away for a second to speak softly into CJ’s lips, “Thank you.” and CJ’s soft lips tell her she’s more than welcome. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!


End file.
